The present invention relates to a running toy system, particularly a rechargeable running toy which runs on charged electric power, a charging device for a rechargeable running toy which charges the rechargeable running toy, and a runway along which a rechargeable running toy runs.
Generally, running toys which run on electric power cells as power sources have been long known as toys which are popular especially among boys. However, the usual cells must be frequently replaced by new ones, which is costly. As a countermeasure to this, running toys using rechargeable batteries, such as nickel-cadmium (Nixe2x80x94Cd) batteries, are available. Such batteries have an advantage that they can be charged from an external power supply to be repeatedly used to run the running toys, which is economic and avoids the inconvenience of replacing batteries.
The conventional rechargeable running toys use as their rechargeable batteries nickel-cadmium batteries, each of which has a voltage as low as 1.2 V. Accordingly, disadvantageously, high operation of a toy is unavailable, and small-sized running toys can not carry batteries with a large reserve capacity.
To secure long running duration and high speed, large-capacity nickel-cadmium batteries or a plurality of nickel-cadmium batteries have to be used, which disadvantageously make running toys heavy and large-sized, and which require long charging times.
Thus, conventional running toys lack speediness and take time to be ready for play-use, which disadvantageously makes them less amusing.
One object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable running toy which needs only be charged for a short time and which has high running speed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a charging device for charging a rechargeable running toy on the run.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a charging device for charging a rechargeable running toy which can readily charge the running toy in a short time.
More still another object of the present invention is to provide a runway for a rechargeable running toy which can run the rechargeable running toy in various amusing modes.
The above object is achieved by a rechargeable running toy comprising: a running toy body; a motor which propels the running toy body; a condenser which supplies electric power to the motor and which is capable of being charged and discharged; and a charging terminal which is connected to the condenser and which is exposed on the running toy body, for charging the condenser from a charging device.
The above object is achieved by a charging device for use in a rechargeable running toy comprising: a charging electric power source which supplies electric power; a runway along which a rechargeable running toy is to run; and an electric power supply rail which is connected to the charging electric power source and which is brought into contact with a charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy running along the runway.
The above object is achieved by a rechargeable running toy charged by the charging device, the rechargeable running toy comprising: a running toy body; a motor which propels the running toy body; a condenser which supplies electric power to the motor and which is capable of being charged and discharged; and a charging terminal which is connected to the condenser and which is exposed on the running toy body, for charging the condenser through the electric power supply rail from the charging device.
The above object is achieved by a runway for a rechargeable running toy along which the rechargeable running toy runs, the runway comprising: a charging device for use in the rechargeable running toy having an electric power supply rail which is provided at a predetermined position of the runway and which is brought into contact with a charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy running along the runway, and a charging electric power source which supplies electric power to the electric power supply.
The above object is achieved by a runway for a rechargeable running toy along which the rechargeable running toy runs, the runway comprising: a discharge unit which is brought into contact with the charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy to discharge electric power charged to the condenser of the rechargeable running toy; and obstacle means which intermittently exposes the discharge unit to hinder the run of the rechargeable running toy.
The above object is achieved by a runway for a rechargeable running toy along which the rechargeable running toy runs, the runway comprising: a rotary trap which is provided at a predetermined position of the runway and which has an inside surface divided in a plurality of regions; and driving means which rotates the rotary trap, whereby a run state of the rechargeable running toy changes depending on the inside surface of the rotary trap.
The above object is achieved by a runway for a rechargeable running toy, further comprising: detecting means which is provided at a predetermined position of the runway and which detects the running toy passing; and counting means which counts the running toys passing at the predetermined position.
The above object is achieved by a charging device for use in a rechargeable running toy comprising: a charging electric power source which supplies electric power; a mount unit on which a rechargeable running toy is to be mounted; an electric power supply terminal which is connected to the charging electric power source and which is brought into contact with a charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy mounted on the mount unit during charge; and moving means which moves the mount unit to idle drive wheels of the rechargeable running toy during charge.
The above object is achieved by a rechargeable running toy charged by the charging device, the rechargeable running toy comprising: a running toy body; a motor which propels the running toy body; a condenser which supplies electric power to the motor and which is capable of being charged and discharged; and a charging terminal which is connected to the condenser and which is exposed on the running toy body, for charging the condenser through the electric power supply terminal from the charging device.
The charging device for use in a rechargeable running toy comprises: a charging electric power source which supplies electric power; a runway along which a rechargeable running toy is to run; and an electric power supply rail which is connected to the charging electric power source and which is brought into contact with charging a terminal of the rechargeable running toy running along the runway, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be charged while running.
The rechargeable running toy charged by the charging device, comprises: a running toy body; a motor which propels the running toy body; a condenser which supplies electric power to the motor and which is capable of being charged and discharged; and a charging terminal which is connected to the condenser and which is exposed on the running toy body, for charging the condenser through the electric power supply rail from the charging device, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be charged in a short time, and can run at high speed.
The runway for a rechargeable running toy along which the rechargeable running toy runs, comprises: a charging device for use in the rechargeable running toy having an electric power supply rail which is provided at a predetermined position of the runway and which is brought into contact with a charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy running along the runway, and a charging electric power source which supplies electric power to the electric power supply, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be run in various amusing modes.
The runway for a rechargeable running toy along which the rechargeable running toy runs, comprises: a discharge unit which is brought into contact with the charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy to discharge electric power charged to the condenser of the rechargeable running toy; and obstacle means which intermittently exposes the discharge unit to hinder the run of the rechargeable running toy, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be run in various amusing modes.
The runway for a rechargeable running toy along which the rechargeable running toy runs, comprises: a rotary trap which is provided at a predetermined position of the runway and which has an inside surface divided in a plurality of regions; and driving means which rotates the rotary trap, whereby the run state of the rechargeable running toy changes depending on the inside surface of the rotary trap, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be run in various amusing modes.
The charging device for use in a rechargeable running toy comprises: a charging electric power source which supplies electric power; a mount unit on which a rechargeable running toy is to be mounted; an electric power supply terminal which is connected to the charging electric power source and which is brought into contact with a charging terminal of the rechargeable running toy mounted on the mount unit during charge; and moving means which moves the mount unit to idle drive wheels of the rechargeable running toy during charge, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be readily charged in a short time.
The rechargeable running toy charged by the charging device, comprises: a running toy body; a motor which propels the running toy body; a condenser which supplies electric power to the motor and which is capable of being charged and discharged; and a charging terminal which is connected to the condenser and which is exposed on the running toy body, for charging the condenser through the electric power supply terminal from the charging device, whereby the rechargeable running toy can be charged in a short time, and can run at high speed.